Through the Window
by hiddenworldwalker
Summary: Squeal to Faith and love. In 300 years Jack learned a lot from looking through windows. He would learn a lot more when he crawled through them.


**The sequel for Faith and Love. **

* * *

Jack was having a hard time looking through the window. His face was pressed right next to the glass and every time he breathed the glass got covered in frost, like a normal person would fog up a window when they breathed on it. Sleeping peacefully beneath the window was a tiny baby. Her name was Amber; at least that's what Jamie had been planning to name her last winter. Come to think of it Jack didn't even know for sure if the baby was a girl.

The entire window was practically covered with frost now. Jack gave up looking at the baby. Instead he left his massage for Jamie and slinked off to his pond to wait.

"This is going to be the longest day of my life," Jack yelled at no one in particular. Two kids waiting at the bus stop turned a waved at him. They chatted and giggled amongst themselves. Jack Frost was finally here and it was only a matter of days before they had a snow day.

At his pond, and every kid in town knew this was Jack's pond; Jack busied himself with just about everything he could think of. He drew pictures, ice skated, chased squirrels, and even tried to chip a hole into the ice on the pond before his natural abilities closed it up. That took longer than he expected and Jack only succeeded through single minded determination born of boredom.

Eventually school ended and the two kids from the bus stop came by the pond looking for him. Jack knew Emily but Hera was new to town. They brought their ice skates and Jack gently taught Hera how to ice skate. Over the next few hours several more kids trickled in hoping to see the Guardian of fun. Jack did not disappoint.

As the sun went down the kids all said their goodbyes. And once again Jack was left to wait. _Why wait? I could start the snow right now, maybe. But then I'd be tired. _And wait._ What if she, or he, it could be a he, doesn't like me. Then again it's a baby what don't they like. _And wait. _Maybe I'm too cold. I could get her (or him) sick. I'll just make it a quick visit._

Just then a cloud came in front of the moon. Laughing, Jack launched himself towards the clouds, ready to beckon the snow down from the clouds. All worries were lost in Jack's excitement. With the snow on its way Jack flew back into town and gently alighted on Jamie's fence to wait.

The front door rattled as someone, presumably Jamie unlocked the door. Jack got off the fence. Out came Jamie, he quickly popped his head back in to say something to his wife. Now he was turning so Jack could see the bulky package in his hands, the baby. Jack was creeping closer as Jamie closed the door.

"If you're trying to be sneaky Jack," Jamie said, "You're not succeeding. Why are you being sneaky anyways? Just get over here and say hi to Amber." _So she was a girl._ Jack obeyed

"I'm not being sneaky," Jack protested. "I don't want to scare her, or upset her or make her too cold."

"First of all," Jamie said, "You play with kids all the time, and second, you are not even slightly scary."

"That's kids Jamie. This is a _baby."_

"I know Jack. Do you want to hold her?" Jack nodded fervently and held out an arm. "You'll need both hands. I'll hold your staff so you can have Amber." They swapped. Jack now found himself Jamie's tiny child. Frost laced its way up the blanket but Amber didn't protest so it must have still been warm in her cocoon.

"Hi," Jack whispered as he stared. She was beautiful. Jack playfully blew a snowflake onto Amber's face. His magic started to work immediately and Amber began to giggle. "Can I take her flying?"

"Um where?"

"Into the clouds, she'll love it up there."

"No. But you can take her around town. As long as it's a short trip and you stay low."

"Sure, let's have no fun and be safe."

"I could change my mind," Jamie started but Jack had taken his staff back and was in the air.

The rules were to stay low and in town. Jamie hadn't said anything about how fast. In fact Jack could argue that because Jamie said to make it a fast trip he wanted Jack to go fast. Jack went so fast Amber was squealing with delight. When she started to wiggle around Jack decided the ride was over. It was hard enough to hold onto her and his staff with both hands.

"Have a good time?" Jamie asked.

"Oh yeah, she was great."

"I'm going to take her in now. It's good to see you again." Jamie pulled Jack into a hug. Jack was reminded of how long he had known Jamie. Jamie was now taller than him and he did flinch or panic thinking that Jamie might go right through him. "I'll see you around."

* * *

That night Jack sat on the window sill outside Amber's room. Every time she woke up he would draw her pictures in the frost.

* * *

Jack knocked on Sophie's window. Looking up from her paper Sophie's face lite up.

"Jack," Sophie said as she worked to open the window "Jamie called me. He said you've already seen Amber and were coming to visit me. Tell me how big was she? I haven't seen her in months."

Jack sat on her window ledge. "Well I think she's tiny but Jamie says she's grown a lot. Amber has the chubbiest cheeks. She crawls everywhere and if she can reach it she pulls it down," Jack told her.

"Chubby cheeks sound about right. In all of Jamie and I's baby pictures we had big cheeks," Sophie informed Jack.

"What are you working on?" Jack asked.

"Oh nothing, just the mother of all English papers. It's due tomorrow"

"Can I help?"

"Even if I was willing to let you shut down an entire college for a snow day it wouldn't help. I turn everything in online for this class."

"Well if you're busy," Jack said quickly, "I can come back later."

"Stay, Jack I got time. We haven't talked in a while. You can tell me what you did to Bunnymund last year right before Easter."

* * *

Anytime the little family went out that winter Jack followed. He would take part in all sorts of antics just to see Amber laugh. He loved her laugh. Jamie refused to look at Jack if his wife was there. It was just too much temptation to laugh.

There were a few more flights around town. Or Jack might just sit with her and try to teach Amber to say Jack Frost. The most he got out of her was "Ack." It was close enough. Other times Jack would help her walk. Holding her hands the Guardian of fun would lead Amber around the yard on her shaky legs. With a little fun magic Amber was happy to try all day long.

Spring came, Jack was very sad to go. He gave her a hug and promised to be back next year, Maybe he could teach her to ice skate. He was tempted to stick around, but no, Bunnymund would be upset. Jack rarely tried to upset Bunnymund these days. Tease him and play pranks? Yes. Mess with his sacred holiday (Bunnymund's words, not Jack's)? No, unless the pooka was asking for it.

Amber cried for several hours that night but nobody came to sit by her window and draw pictures.

* * *

Amber's fourth winter held a surprise for Jack. When he went to draw Amber some frost pictures and leave Jamie a message telling him when it would snow Jack saw Amber's old crib set up. Quickly Jack searched the house, peering in through every window in the house. Jack was leaving frost everywhere. In Jamie's room there was the old play pin. The kitchen still had Amber's high chair, which was weird because Jack though she would have graduated to a booster seat by now. In fact there was a booster seat.

Amber was playing with the new baby in the living room. She stacked blocks. The baby made grabby hands and often knocked over Amber's tower. Jack was so excited he did a back-flip and ran around in a small circle. If he hurried the storm could be here by this afternoon instead of this night like he had originally planned.

Back at Amber's window Jack scratched what time it would snow into the frost.

* * *

"Where did this one come from?" Jack called

"Um," Jamie started, "don't you know where…"

Jack cut him off. "Yes I know that. I meant why wasn't I told?"

"Well I didn't know until after you left last spring. I was going to send word with Bunny but I thought about surprising you," Jamie explained.

"Well I'm surprised. Tell me about this one? He's even smaller than I remember Amber being," Jack asked.

"This is Trevor and he's only two months old so of course he's smaller."

Amber was done being patient at this time and grabbed her friend's hand, pulling him from the conversation he was having with her Dad.

"Look at my mittens Jack!" She exclaimed. They were little knit frogs with big eyes sticking sticking up over her knuckles.

"Those look so cool Amber," Jack said.

"Will you take me flying?" Amber asked

"At night, how about that?"

* * *

Jamie looked upset.

"Did something happen?" Jack asked.

"Yeah something did. Martha saw you." Jack gasped before Jamie quickly corrected himself. "That came out wrong. She saw Amber and I talking _to _you. She didn't see you. Sorry about that. Anyway she might or might not think I'm crazy and or delusional. I don't know. I explained and asked her to try believing in you. Don't know how that will go."

Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie burying his head in Jamie's chest. After a second Jamie returned the hug. "I make no promises. I can't make promises, not for Martha, but for what it's worth I think she would really like you if she ever met you."

Jacks reply was muffled. "I'd really like to meet her too."

* * *

The most Jack got to do with Trevor that winter was sit with him. He was too small to even try walking or talking. Jamie, and sometimes Amber, would bring him outside for Jack to sit and talk to. Jack would blow around the snowflakes and make picture with them that Trevor would laugh at.

Amber and Jack went on several night flights. This was also the year Jack taught her to ice skate. Winter lasted a long time that year and with Bunnymund's permission (The Moon forbid there be snow when he hid his eggs.) Jack was still in town on Amber's birthday. He gave her a snow day.

* * *

It was Baby Tooth who brought him the news that Martha was pregnant again. She had been collecting when Jamie flagged her down so she could tell Jack. The due date was in the middle of winter but that didn't stop Jack from wheedling the other seasons into giving him an early winter. He begged, promised, and traded.

* * *

It paid off. In early October Jack Frost arrived in Burgess. Snow fell softly one morning as the Bennett family came outside. Martha was the last out the door. With her eyes closed and jacket open to show her round belly she looked rather comical. Jamie was smiling but Jack still had no clue what was going on.

"The baby is kicking," she called out. "Do you want to feel Jack?" Jack quickly looked to Jamie, whether he was looking for permission or conformation that Martha had really just talked to him, Jack didn't know. Jamie nodded and motioned for him to go.

"I'd love to." Jack was already on the front steps in front of Martha before she opened her eyes. It was a wonderful feeling when Martha _looked _at him.

"Just put your hand on my big round belly," Martha instructed. Jack did. Martha shivered.

"Sorry," Jack apologized, "I'm cold."

"I bet you are."

* * *

Martha went into labor the first week of January. When Jamie drove Martha to the hospital Jack stayed with the younger Bennetts and babysat. And when the kids went to meet their new brother Jack came with. Though he did chose to fly alongside the car instead of riding in it. Jack also chose to wait outside Martha's window for someone to let him in instead of using the front door.

Amber pried the window open. "Come in! come in!"

"Get in here," Jamie said. "We want you to meet Jackson."

* * *

**There you go. Jack's point of view for Faith and Love. Jack is my favorite character and he didn't really get much screen time in my last story. So a few things. In the beginning of the story Jack is playing with several kids. I wanted to show that even though Jack spends as much time as he can with the Bennetts he also does have other duties (If you can call spreading fun a duty). Plus there was Hera, she's new in town but stills believes in Jack Frost. Belief in Jack Frost isn't limited to a few kids in Burgess. It's spread. Also Sophie, sure she was young enough to write off her experience with Bunnymund a dream but with an older brother that never stop believing I don't think she would ever stop believing also.  
**

**If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to tell me.**


End file.
